


Rise Up

by ProxyOne



Series: Min Elskede [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Madancy, Mads stays at Hugh's in Berlin, Polyamory, Reminiscing, post-finale filming, remembering the finale, talk of masturbation, this might be updated into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyOne/pseuds/ProxyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads stays with Hugh in Berlin after the Men & Chicken private screening.</p><p>Mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallemcready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/gifts).



> For Holli who shares all my Madancy breakdowns and gave me the encouragement to actually try this.
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.

“So, how did you like it?” Mads asked, practically giggling into his beer, though Hugh could see the shine of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

“I liked it,” he replied, before carefully continuing. “I didn't think I'd ever see you masturbate quite so many times in an hour and a half though.”

Mads, the overgrown child that he was, just laughed.

“It was over an hour and a half!” he exclaimed, tipping the rest of his drink back. “I like that that's what you remember, though,” he said, dropping his voice lower while his face took on a playful look, half flirtatious, half amused.

The two of them had had a good night out in Berlin, taking in the private screening of Men and Chicken. It helped take some of the sting out of the cancellation of Hannibal, something both men were still upset over. Hugh had smirked at some of the surprised looks on the fans' faces when he had arrived as Mads date to the event, and they'd had fun taking photos.

Now though they relaxed, Mads coming back to stay at Hugh's place. It had been Claire's idea to have Mads over, and she had arranged for Cyrus to be looked after while she went out, enabling Hugh and Mads to have some time to themselves. Hugh was grateful, especially since he didn't know when he and Mads would be able to spend the same amount of time together that they had while filming Hannibal.

He leaned back on the couch, nudging his shoulder against Mads and giggling along with the other man. He wasn't entirely sure _why_ they were laughing, other than the fact that they'd had more than a few beers each.

“I don't know how you manage to completely change your action though,” Hugh said, draining the last of his own drink and putting the glass before resting his head on Mads shoulder.

“Well, I didn't win Best Actor at Cannes for nothing, Hugh. I have learned many different masturbation methods.”

Hugh shifted, looking up at Mads through his eyelashes.

“I _really_ don't want to know what your acting school was like, Mads.”

Mads looked confused for a moment before seeming to realise what he'd said, and he shoved Hugh good naturedly.

“Actually, you know what? I think you're going to have to show me what you've learned.”

Mads quirked an eyebrow at Hugh, not even bothering to hide his interest. They hadn't had any quality time to themselves since they had finished filming, and that was a memory the both of them wanted to hold on to. Their shared closeness right now was reminding Hugh exactly of that, and he could tell Mads was thinking about it, too.

~*~*~

They'd planned the changes almost as soon as they'd received the scripts, neither of them feeling that the written directions adequately showed where they both believed their characters had gotten to. Hugh was pleased that his suggestion of Will acknowledging that releasing his darker nature alongside Hannibal was beautiful was kept, but as they discussed it together they quickly realised that they wanted to take it further.

And, if Hugh was being perfectly honest with himself, it was growing tiring pushing the limits of his natural (and long standing) attraction to Mads without acting on it. It wasn't something he'd ever had a problem with in any of his other work, and it wasn't that he _couldn't_ do it. But as Mads had said when he brought it up – why not take the opportunity? Hugh was fairly certain that it wasn't going to come as any surprise to Bryan or any of the other cast and crew.

 _God knows Mads has been pushing for more obvious signs of their feelings,_ he thought ruefully.

The day had arrived, and much to Hugh's surprise he felt a slight fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. Kissing Mads wasn't new. But on camera? It felt like a much bigger deal, somehow. They took their marks, and as the cameras started rolling he immersed himself completely in Will, panting, reaching out for Mads – _Hannibal_ – and stood. He gazed into Mads' eyes and it was almost exactly like the first time they'd given in to their feelings for each other, all those years ago.

“It's beautiful,” he breathed, and at that moment he wasn't speaking just for Will, he was speaking for himself, and he knew Mads understood. They pulled each other closer, but it wasn't enough, and he moved Mads' hand to hold his back. He was almost dizzy, holding onto this man who was one of the most important people in his life, both of them moving their faces ever closer but never quite touching. He rested his head on Mads' chest, clutching his shoulder before pulling him down over the makeshift cliff. The director called cut and got ready to reset for the next take, but Hugh remained lying on the mat with Mads. They clung gently to each other, just smiling, until Mads stole a kiss.

“You're going to ruin our make-up,” Hugh whispered, his smile growing wider.

“Sorry,” Mads answered, pulling away but Hugh chased his lips, stealing a kiss of his own. They lay a few minutes longer, alternately kissing and smiling at one another.

“Smukke dreng.” Mads' voice was beginning to grow husky, which Hugh took as a sign to put an end to this before they were in such a state that they wouldn't be able to get through the rest of their takes. He wasn't sure he could make himself do it though. He closed his eyes and smiled again as Mads carefully traced a finger along the side of his face.

”Mads! Hugh!” Michael yelled out, interrupting their quiet reverie. They laughed, more a soft exhalation than a true laugh, and resumed their places, ignoring the amused looks of the crew.

~*~*~

“You do know,” Mads said, interrupting Hugh's train of thought. “If Bryan does manage to save season four, we'll be able to push for much more than we had in season three?”

“Why Mr Mikkelsen, are you suggesting that we'll be having actual kisses? Remove any room for doubt that Will and Hannibal are in love?”

Without warning, Mads shoved Hugh over and pressed his whole body on top, grinding down against him.

“More than just kisses, if I get my way,” he growled. He punctuated his statement with a nip at Hugh's lower lip, hips pushing down as he did so. Hugh let out an involuntary moan, twining his arms behind Mads' neck, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

That thought gave him all the incentive he needed to keep fighting for their show.

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate tells me that "Smukke dreng" is Danish for "Beautiful boy", but as I speak not a word of the language, if anyone knows better please let me know :D


End file.
